


Ghosts that we know

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 29 - FirstsIt’s Christmas at the Grimms but Simon hasn’t met these guests before
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Kudos: 34
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Ghosts that we know

Baz

My father doesn’t even look surprised when Snow hugs him these days. He doesn’t exactly hug him back but he a least refrains from flinching. 

The children have no compunction about jumping all over Simon like he’s a cross between a bean bag and a punch bag. The noise level ratchets up noticeably but Daphne just looks on adoringly. 

Not even Mordelia is immune to his disgraceful charm

“Hi D, how’s school? Made everyone in your year cry yet?”

“There are still a few stalwarts but their time will come” she’s fucking grinning at him. Grinning. 

“Lunch on the lawn in about half an hour, Simon would you please take these ruffians outside so the guests aren’t confronted by their awful shrieks?”

Simon drags them out through the patio doors and, after a sigh, Mordelia follows. The utter brat looks like a French movie star even though she’s not actually smoking.   
She holds out at the edge of the action for about ten minutes. Then she’s in on the sword fighting that Simon appears to be losing. 

Father appears at my side. 

“He’s good with children”

“He’s good with everyone”

They seem to have given up beating my boyfriend to death with sticks and appear to be teaching him a version of rugby where they are allowed to knock him over but he has to let them score limitless tries. 

He’s adorable. 

Simon

The littlest Grimm is dragging my T-shirt while one of the twins tries to leg me up when I hear the glass shatter. 

I run toward Baz, ready to fight, ready to put everything into it, but there’s just a woman. Stood next to him. There’s a glass on the floor, wine spreading across the flagstones. She looks like she’s seen a ghost, all the ghosts. 

She must be one of the guests but I’ve not seen her before so she’s not coven. Why is she looking at me like that?

I hold out my hand to her "I’m Simon, pleased to meet you"

I know I’m supposed to wait to be introduced. That’s manners here. Malcom and Baz are right there but they both seem to have caught stupid. They keep looking between me and the lady in a way that can only be described as ‘quite rude’ which for a Grimm or a Pitch is the worst offence a human being can commit. 

"I’m Lady Salisbury" she says to me and takes my hand. My head explodes with static and smoke and fire and pain. My knees buckle and she catches me and pulls me close. 

"I think I might well be your"

"Grandmother" I finish. Not knowing how I know or how it’s possible but it is true. 

She’s still hugging me, I’m still letting her when Baz touches my arm

"Sit down Snow, Lady Salisbury, I think we are going to need some drinks"


End file.
